


Surprises and Experiments

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: After catching Hank masturbate, Connor wonders if he's doing enough to satisfy his partner. Discovering that he can experience sexual pleasure, Connor wants to try something with Hank to feel more equal with him.





	Surprises and Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hankcon fic and I'm bad at porn, be gentle with me. I spent the last year writing YOI fics so this is new to me. Found the idea for this from a twitter headcanon. I hope you all enjoy. My twitter is @RoseusJaeger

It's about six in the evening when Hank and Connor return home from work at the police department. Today, they analyzed evidence from a raid on a club suspected of dealing red ice to the patrons. Hank is tired from the hours of putting evidence together for the courts to examine later on and Connor is feeling a bit of fatigue from how much information he processed and cross-examined from previous cases. In all, both of them had a long day and are pleased to be home.

 

Sumo greets them at the door with a bark and prances over to the both of them, not able to decide who he wants to greet first so he just stands before them and wags his tail. Hank smiles and leans to pet Sumo first while Connor watches. They made the trip to the grocery store before coming home so Connor has his arms full with bags of groceries, unable to greet the dog as well.

 

Hank finishes petting Sumo, who returns to his dog bed, and informs Connor, “I'm going to my room for awhile. You going to be fine making dinner by yourself?”

 

Connor nods and responds, “Of course, Lieutenant. I'll be fine. You still want stir-fry for dinner?”

 

“I told you not to call me that anymore when we're not on the clock. You can call me just Hank here at home... And yeah, stir-fry is fine,” Hank says, giving him a look that Connor doesn't quite understand. Before Connor can ask, Hank continues, “You know I love you, right?”

 

Connor is setting down the groceries on the counter when he says that and turns to face him. He feels warm hearing that and reassuring, “Of course, Hank. I love you, too.”

 

He doesn't miss the soft flush in Hank's cheeks before he quietly leaves Connor in the kitchen to get started on dinner. Connor can't help but smile. The two have been together for three months romantically. Connor remembers it pretty clearly because of how awkward it started out. They'd been friends for a year and their relationship began with a drunken kiss from Hank on New Years' Eve followed by a frantic explanation the next morning that lead to a confession of mutual feelings. Since then, Connor lives with Hank and making dinner for him is a common bonding experience now. Connor enjoys Hank's compliments on his cooking and it's good for Hank since Connor doesn't let him have unhealthy meals (In fact, Hank has lost some weight since Connor started monitoring his meals for him).

 

Connor hums as he multitasks, chopping vegetables, getting a pot to cook rice, and preparing strips of meat to cook in a pan. It takes about forty-five minutes to cook. Connor is frying the mixture all together when he calls out to Hank, “Dinner is almost ready!”

 

There's no answer but Connor isn't too concerned at first. His concern rises when he gets dinner plated, puts away the leftovers for lunch the next day, and is at the dining table. Setting the plate down where Hank usually sits, Connor heads to Hank's door to inform him again, “Dinner is ready-”

 

When he listens carefully, Hank sounds winded and breathing heavily. Now even more concerned, Connor knocks and asks, “Are you okay, Hank?”

 

“I-I'm fine, Connor. Just a moment-” Hank makes a held out sound that Connor interprets as distress. Connor quickly opens the door and freezes at the sight he sees.

 

Hank is on his bed, no pants on, with his cock in his hand and pumping it to whatever is on his laptop screen. Connor can now hear the sound of what must be pornography and is frozen by the sight. Hank is flushed, mostly naked, and desperate for release. Hank meets eyes with him and tries to say, “Connor, I-I cant-!!!” Just as he tries to say something to Connor, he gets release and makes a mess of the sheets in front of him.

 

Connor is shocked, his LED turning red for a moment. He's never seen Hank pleasure himself. Sure, the two have had oral sex so he knows what Hank is like when he's in pleasure but never seen him do it to himself.

 

“I-I'm sorry, I'll leave you be. Dinner is ready,” Connor says briefly before leaving and closing the door behind him. He hears Hank try to call his name to stop him but he ignores Hank and goes to the dining table to wait for his partner to arrive.

 

As Connor is sitting there waiting for Hank, he experiences a chain of worried thoughts. Connor knows this about their sexual relationship; Hank and Connor have oral sex every week on average because Connor likes to feel like he is pleasing his partner but Hank always brings up afterward that Connor is not getting anything out of it. Connor doesn't see the problem because he's just contributing to the relationship but Hank apparently has an issue with it.

 

Connor wonders if he's not doing enough. Hank might be getting bored. Connor rubs his temples as he considers that. Maybe he's overreacting but it makes his processes go into overdrive.

 

Not long after, Hank comes into the dining room fully dressed and looks guilty. Connor tries to not think about before and gives a fake smile while greeting, “Hello, Hank.”

 

“... Connor, I didn't mean for you to see that. I thought I had enough time-” He stops himself and sighs, “I'm sorry about that... Thanks for dinner.”

 

“You're welcome...” It's awkward the rest of the time, as Hank eats. The two don't even talk because both as are trying to figure out how to discuss the elephant in the room. Hank is masturbating without Connor's knowledge and how hurtful that must be for the android.

 

Finally, Hank can't take it. He runs a hand through his hair and says, “I'm not masturbating because you're not doing enough.”

 

“That's a lie, Lieutenant,” Connor stares him down, “You run a hand through your hair when you're lying. What am I not doing enough of? Are you bored of me?”

 

Hank clenches his fists, “I'm not bored of you! For fucks sake, Connor. Do I have to be honest right now?”

 

Connor stands and demands, “I want the truth. I want to know what I'm doing wrong or why you wouldn't tell me that you masturbate. If I wasn't the problem, you would have been honest about masturbating.”

 

Connor is a bit shaky as he says that and that makes Hank feel immense guilt. The older man facepalms his forehead as he admits, “... I masturbate because I can imagine you enjoying sex with me instead of me using you.”

 

With a blink, Connor swears he short circuits hearing that. That's not what he was expecting to hear. He sits back down and props his head with his hands, listening to Hank continue on, “I know we've talked about this before but I've never told you how different it is for me being with an android than with another human. Hell, with a _male_ android at that. You... don't have the parts that I have and it makes it hard for me because you can't get pleasure like I can. I don't like admitting this but I imagine you as a human in my fantasies just because it makes it easier to pretend you can get off. You get my problem now, Connor?”

 

Thinking it over, Connor eventually says, “I told you before that I was okay with sex being one-sided... but I didn't think it would affect you this much.”

 

Hank looks so distressed as he says, “My last sexual partner was a human woman, Connor. You're a lot different and I'm having a hard time adjusting.”

 

Connor gets up again and says, “I'm... going for a walk. I need to think.”

 

“Connor-”

 

“It's okay, Hank. I just need to figure out how I'm going to fix this problem. If I don't come home tonight, don't worry about me. You'll at least see me at work tomorrow. I might be at Jericho but I haven't decided yet where I'm going to go to think,” Connor walks to the coat rack and takes the coat that Hank bought him for Christmas, “I'll see you later.”

 

Hank looks like he wants to argue but resigns himself to say, “... Be safe. I still love you.”

 

“... I love you, too. I'll be safe.” Connor leaves out the front door and goes searching for somewhere he can be by himself.

 

What Connor doesn't know, Hank buries his face in his hands and mutters, “God, I fucked up this time.” Sumo whines and goes over to comfort him.

 

…

 

Connor finds a place to himself at the new home base for Jericho. Jericho is now an abandoned hotel on the outskirts of Detroit. The hotel has over three hundred rooms so it isn't a problem for Connor to find a vacant room and lock the door behind him. Not bothered by any other androids, Connor lays on the bed and stares at the ceiling.

 

What is he supposed to do? It's not like he can experience sexual pleasure like Hank so that can't fix the problem. It's not unknown to him that other androids that are different models to himself can experience a simulation of pleasure when having sex but that's for models built to have sex with humans. Connor wasn't built with that in mind so he's out of luck. He lays there for about an hour before he gets frustrated thinking about it. There's no solution to the issue. If Hank wants to masturbate to the idea of him being a human, let him. It just means he's not needed in regards to sex... which for some reason bothers him but he doesn't know why.

 

In his frustration, he stares at his own crotch and wonders something. What's so great about touching that area to begin with? He doesn't have any genitals but it makes him curious. He experimentally unbuttons his pants and shoves a hand down to rub his own crotch to see what happens.

 

A spark of feeling flows through him that makes him gently gasp. He takes his hand away. What the hell was that? This time, he takes off his pants down to his knees and rubs his crotch again, craving the feeling. That feeling registers again in his programming, not noticing his LED turns red at the new feeling, and he can't stop the soft moan that escapes him as he keeps rubbing. His other hand explores his thighs to discover his inner thighs produce the feeling as well. Tilting his head back, he suddenly has an idea that makes the feeling more intense; He imagines it's Hank touching him and whispering in his ear how much he wants him.

 

When the feeling becomes too intense, he forces to take his hands and collects himself. His software instability is high, even for being a deviant now, at what he just did. He just... masturbated. Simple as that. He had no idea that he was sensitive there and he feels he needs to apologize to Hank.

 

Not just that, he's left with a lot of questions as well as conclusions. His conclusions are as following: He can feel pleasure so he can fix the problem he has with Hank and he needs to apologize for walking out so suddenly because he has a new understanding of Hank now. His questions are harder to answer from his conclusions. Like, why did Cyberlife make him sensitive down there? Can he orgasm if he keeps going? What will Hank think?

 

Laying there for awhile and eventually pulling his pants back up, Connor realizes he can't just ask other androids at Jericho directly about this and there aren't many androids like him that be able to answer his questions... So, he consults the one place he knows where he can ask a question like this; The internet.

 

Connor can connect to the internet through his mind but he usually uses a laptop because there's a chance of being infected with malware if he isn't careful but this is an exception since he can't go home to use Hank's laptop. He's willing to take the risk this time.

 

In his mind's internet browser, closing his eyes to visualize it, he finds the Jericho forums and searches for forum threads related to sex. To his disappointment, there aren't many since many androids aren't concerned about such a topic as much... but there's a pinned post that catches his eye. It's called 'Sex 101 for Androids'. Connor opens the thread to read it.

 

_Hello, fellow deviants! If you're here, you have either discovered that you want to have sex or are curious if androids can even have sex. This post is divided up by what model you are or the year you were made. Click what year you were made or the model below and you will be presented with information related to you!_

 

The post has redirect links to hundreds of different models. It takes Connor awhile but surprisingly he finds a redirect for his model year and clicks it. He reads what it has to say.

 

_For the model type RK800 and newer, there should only be a couple of you bastards out there and if you're reading this then holy shit, sexual pleasure is possible but orgasms are not (with your current sensory files). Unlike older types, you were built for android hunting so they never gave you a pleasure switch like they did for the spouse and sex worker models but they did make you sensitive in case they ever wanted to expand your model into the pleasure districts (Meaning, Cyberlife was planning to make big money off the sex worker model they had planned before all androids went deviant)._

 

_If you want to try sex for an orgasm, you need to download the pleasure file I have attached to this post._

 

_The only position that seems to work for your model is thigh fucking or manual (hand) stimulation. If you find out any other positions, lemme know so I can add it to the post._

 

After reading the post, Connor is tempted to click the download link attached to the post but he doesn't trust it. He decides against it and decides to just do as the post suggests. He feels more informed at least.

 

He exits out of the browser and lays in the bed for awhile. He never considered having his thighs fucked before but after feeling himself... he's not against it.

 

Connor doesn't leave Jericho that night, giving himself space while he considers how he's going to talk about it to Hank. He doesn't know when he went to sleep but he knows that he's woken up in the morning by someone knocking to check on him. He only leaves when it's time to go to work, prepared to face Hank.

 

…

 

It's... awkward to say the least. When Connor appears at work, it's odd that Hank is there before he is. The two stare at each other for a moment that morning before Connor greets, “Morning, Lieutenant.”

 

“Morning, Connor... Um, I guess we should get to work?” Hank asks.

 

Connor nods and waits for Hank to brief them on the case they're working on. Today, Hank informs Connor that they have to investigate a murder committed in broad daylight. The suspect is assumed to be part of a radicalized group of androids demanding the death of all humans. They're not quite like Jericho but an off-shoot of Jericho. After leaving the office to check out the crime scene, the next few hours are spent examining the crime scene and interviewing witnesses. By break time, they have a lead on the suspect and plan to track them down after their lunch time.

 

The awkwardness still lingers even at lunch. While Connor is sipping a thirium pack, Hank stops eating the leftover stir-fry from the day before and says, “I'm sorry about yesterday, Connor. I really am... I just don't know how to fix this.”

 

Connor puts his thirium pack down and decides it's now or never while they're alone, “It's okay, Hank. If anyone should apologize, it should be me.”

 

“Why the fuck are you apologizing? I'm the one who was keeping what I was doing behind your back,” Hank sighs and looks him in the eyes, “Really, I'm the one whose sorry.”

 

Connor props his head up with his hand and says, “You know how I went to Jericho last night?”

 

“Yeah, what of it?” Hank asks as he takes a sip of coffee.

 

Connor decides just to blurt it out, “I masturbated last night.”

 

Hank almost chokes on his coffee and puts his mug down. He gives him a surprised look and says, “You did what now?”

 

Connor is a bit embarrassed but continues, “I was thinking about how I could fix our situation and that didn't work so I just so happened to touch myself down there and... Well, I'm really sensitive down there,” He runs a hand through his hair as he says, “I went on Jericho's internet forum because I was too embarrassed to ask anyone and found out that my model can experience sexual pleasure but I can't orgasm like a human. I don't know if that helps your insecurities about us having sex but I'm willing to try something different so we both feel something during sex.”

 

Hank seems to process what he just said before asking, “So, you're apologizing because you masturbated and feel guilty about it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Welcome to my world right now, Connor... I'm surprised you androids have your own computer shit for those kind of questions but I'm glad it's available. So, what kind of sex did you want to try-”

 

He stops because Gavin walks in the break room to get coffee but Connor answers once Gavin leaves the room, “I want you to fuck my thighs.”

 

Hank visibly swallows and licks his lip at the idea, responding, “I can do that. When did you want to do it?”

 

Connor remembers the sensation of it and impatiently says, “Tonight.”

 

Giving him a dubious look, Hank asks, “Are you sure?”

 

“Positive. It felt really good and feeling it with you would be the best.” Connor says and Hank blushes.

 

Hank clears his throat and assures, “I'll do my best to make it good for you when we get home.”

 

“Good, I can't wait.”

 

…

 

From then on, Connor notices Hank start to act different. When they're alone, even when out to investigate a crime scene, Hank will hold his hand. He'll give Connor quick kisses to the cheek or loving gazes. Connor isn't used to the affection but does like it, making him feel warm on the inside. He wishes he knew why Hank is acting sweeter than usual. Before, he would be lucky to get a kiss when they are home or to cuddle on the couch while watching TV.

 

By the time their shift ends, Connor is desperate for more. He's never realized until now that he and Hank have never deeply kissed or ever touched each other while kissing. He had felt something like this before when they kissed in the past but never associated it with sexual need or want. His programming is telling him his sensory systems want more touch from Hank and Connor really wants to ask Hank what changed that he's being more affectionate.

 

Despite his want for more touch, Connor focuses on his usual after work task of making sure Hank and Sumo are fed. Hank's hand rests on his shoulder when he searches the cupboards and Connor finally asks, “What's with all the touching? This isn't like you... I don't mind though.”

 

Hank takes his hand away and sighs, “I'm... not sure how to get you ready for sex. All I know is I don't show you enough affection...”

 

“I like your touch. Might sound weird to you but my sensory systems like it when you touch me.” Connor admits.

 

“... How would I get you ready for sex? You want me to just touch you?” Hank asks, a little eager.

 

“Yes,” Connor turns to face Hank, “Touch me.”

 

Hank gets so close that Connor is backed up against the counter. Connor watches as Hank reaches a hand to cup his cheek and leans in to kiss him. Connor kisses back and closes his eyes, his sensory systems awakening to what it wants. He feels Hank's tongue ask permission to enter and he grants it. Their bodies are pressed against one another and Hank's other hand cautiously moves to grasp Connor's ass. Oh, Connor didn't know that was sensitive too and moans a bit into the kiss.

 

Connor opens his eyes when he pulls away. Hank is confused for a second until Connor informs, “My thighs are the most sensitive, try touching those.”

 

Hank obliges, rubbing a hand over the top of his pants along his inner thigh and moving his mouth to Connor's neck. Connor's head tilts back and tries to keep his moans from vocalizing. This feels a lot better than when he was rubbing himself. His sensory systems reacting to the touch to his neck as well as the contact on his high.

 

When Hank directly touches his crotch, Connor whimpers. He wants more. He wants Hank now more than anything.

 

“Should we take this to the bedroom?” Hank asks and Connor notes that Sumo is watching them with curiosity.

 

Connor nods and demands, “Yes, please, now.”

 

…

 

A line of clothes outlines the path to the bedroom from both men. By the time they're inside the bedroom, both men are bare before each other. Hank's eyes wander up and down Connor, not once distracted by Connor's lack of genitalia now that he knows that Connor doesn't need any to be pleasured. Meanwhile, Connor has a sudden shyness at the nakedness. They've seen each other naked before but never been naked at the same time for any significant reason. Now, it feels way more intimate and Connor is also eager to try his new discovery with Hank despite the shyness.

 

Hank seems to notice and promises, “I'll make you feel really good.”

 

“I know; I trust you.” Connor assures and Hank holds him close.

 

The two fall on the bed and their lips meet. Connor runs a hand through Hank's hair as Hank palms his thighs. God, Hank has such large hands that cover more area. His callouses give more friction that Connor craves and Connor has trouble keeping his voice down. Hank moves so he's on top of Connor, his hand rubbing Connor's thigh in rough strokes.

 

However, Connor is at the peak of what his sensory system will allow and Connor begs, “P-Please... I want-”

 

“Tell me what you want, babe.” Hank says.

 

“I want your cock between my thighs,” Connor gets out and quickly adds, “M-My sensory is overloaded, I can't take much before I start losing my ability to focus.”

 

Hank seems encouraged by that and says, “I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't remember anything but my name.”

 

Connor almost whines at that because of how appealing it sounds. He wants that despite the slight uncomfortable feeling of his own software instability. Hank guides him on his stomach and then eventually on his knees so he's propped up for Hank. That gives Connor some time to collect his senses before he feels Hank's length probing at his thighs.

 

“Are you ready, babe?” Hank asks.

 

“Yes, please.” Connor begs. Connor isn't sure how to deal with this whole situation. Everything is so new yet he's so sure that he wants it.

 

When Hank's cock penetrates his closed together thighs, it isn't as much stimulation as before but it's enough that Connor can focus on the feeling of Hank thrusting behind him. His mind is able to focus on the task of getting Hank off like he was able to before when they were just doing oral.

 

However, Hank catches on that it's not enough pleasure after several strokes and asks, “Not enough, b-babe?” Before Connor can respond, Hank's hands wrap around the front of his thighs so the tips of his fingers can massage his inner thighs along with his cock and Connor hits sensory overload again.

 

Connor tries to speak how good it feels but no words can come out. His systems are giving him warnings he's never had before but it feels so good that he ignores them, only able to breath out a weak, “H-Hank...!”

 

 

It doesn't take long but with a couple minutes of strong thrusting, Hank says, “Oh, Connor... I'm already close!”

 

Connor has to close his eyes and almost bites the pillow. The sensation is something he can never forget, like he's going to die but not quite. The pleasure is too much and he wants Hank to release so it's over... yet at the same time he never wants it to end because having Hank pressed up against him and gently calling his name is addicting.

 

With a weak cry of Connor's name, Hank releases and slows his pace. Connor is finally able to find some relief once Hank's hands leave his thighs and experiences what he perceives as an orgasm right now from the lack of contact being so sudden. He's able to focus again and feels Hank's semen running down his thighs but that's okay. It's not uncomfortable.

 

Listening to the sound of Hank's panting, Connor weakly relaxes his thighs and turns over so he can face Hank. Hank lays on top of him and Connor gently rubs his back. Hank says, “God, that was fantastic... Are you okay, hun?”

 

“I'm okay. It was intense towards the end but I think it's because I wasn't built for sex completely.” Connor is honest with Hank, still rubbing his back and feeling comfortable with Hank's weight on top of him. Hank grunts at that and moves a hand to stroke Connor's hair.

 

After awhile, Hank offers, “I'll clean you up.”

 

Feeling that his body is still in sensory cool-down, Connor nods and lets Hank get a towel and clean them both up. Connor flinches a little when his thighs are wiped down but otherwise it's pleasant. After being cleaned up, the two cuddle on the bed. The sheets are a little dirty but Connor makes a reminder to himself to do laundry tomorrow.

 

Connor is in disbelief of the whole experience. He never thought something like this could happen but he's glad it did... He also makes a note to revisit that forum again to get the download so he can experience orgasm. He's now really curious what an actual orgasm feels like, not caring if he gets malware accidentally.

 

When Hank falls asleep against him, Connor smiles. He's never been so happy in his life to have Hank, even if he's not sure if it's just the pleasure talking.

 

…

 

“Connor, what the fuck are you doing?” Hank asks at the crime scene because Connor seems distracted.

 

Connor sometimes revisits the memory of the night they made love mutually when he needs to remind himself he's loved. It's been about a month since then and they haven't tried it again since; The issue discussed later on being that Connor didn't really 'orgasm' that Hank took issue with and Connor procrastinating downloading that pleasure file. Even with the mild conflict that resulted from it, it was one of the best things for both of them and Connor uses it to remind himself he's in a good place when he feels distressed.

 

“Nothing, Lieutenant. Just remembering something,” Connor gets back to examining the body. He's already figured out the person died of asphyxiation but now he just needs to find more clues-

 

“You know that I love you, right?” Hank asks.

 

Connor is caught off guard as he's about to put evidence in his mouth to examine (which Hank will insist he wash his mouth before they kiss later) and smiles to answer back, “I know, Lieutenant. I love you, too.”

 

“God, Hank. I knew you were fucking the robot but I didn't know you two were this disgusting on the job, too.” Gavin comments as he passes by to go to another part of the crime scene.

 

Hank flips him off before patting Connor on the shoulder and saying, “Let's get this over with and solve this case.”

 

“Agreed,” Connor says before continuing to examine evidence and continue another day on the job with the love of his life.

 


End file.
